iOMG - how it should have happened
by honour632
Summary: This is how I think iOMG should have ended. I hope you like this story because I think it's good. Good and bad reviews both aloud and I wont get mad about what you thin k of it. don't know what the ratings mean so I just clicked on a random one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think should have happened in iOMG. I hope you enjoy.**

"Alright, get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam threatened Freddie, jumping up from where she was sitting. She and Freddie were out in the courtyard, Freddie and Sam talking about Sam and Carly's fight.

"Threaten your double fist face dancing all you want, but Carly's right." Freddie said sternly. Sam just groaned.

"Look, I know it's hard to put your feelings out there, especially if you don't know if the person you like likes you back…" That was where Sam stopped listening to him.

He was right about that. It is scary to put your feelings out there. But he had it wrong. Sam wasn't in love with Brad, but someone else.

_How do I tell you that I like you, not Brad?_ Sam thought. A sudden thought came to mind and she went for it. She kissed him, putting her hands onto his shoulders.

Freddie was in total shock. Was Sam kissing him? He had gotten it all wrong. She wasn't in love with Brad, but him. As this ran through his head, Sam ended the kiss.

"I-I-I" Freddie stuttered.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's cool." Freddie replied. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Sam started to walk away, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to pretend what had happened had never happened.

Freddie just stared at her for a few seconds and then smashed his lips to hers, putting his hands onto her waist. She stood there for the first few seconds, but then she melted into the kiss and put her hands back onto his shoulders.

Little did they know, Carly was watching.

_Oh my gosh. What is going on here? What is happening? _Carly thought. She just stared at them as they continued to kiss until she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Gibby.

"Spencer threw up again and I'm not cleaning it up this time." He said. Carly just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come on." Carly said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Why were you staring into the courtyard?" Gibby asked. Carly's eyes widened as she thought of a lie to tell.

"There w-was a bird th-that looked like a monkey." Carly quickly said.

"Awesome. I want to see it." Gibby exclaimed, but Carly jumped in front of him.

"NO. It, uh, it flew away when… when you got there. Yep flew away." Carly quickly said.

"Oh man. I wish I could have seen it." Gibby whined. As he spoke, Brad walked into the room.

"Hey Carly, have you seen Sam and Freddie? I can't find them anywhere." Brad said as he looked around the room.

"Uh, n-n-no, haven't seen them anywhere. I'm sure you didn't look hard enough. They're probably just making ou-, I mean, they're probably just making up after they had a little fight just before. Yeah." Carly said quickly. Brad and Gibby gave her weird expressions.

"Okay. I'm just going to go and check the courtyard." Brad said. Carly's eyes widened and he followed him with Gibby close behind her.

"NO. Don't go out there." Carly yelled following him, but failing to stop him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie had just stopped kissing and now they were smiling brightly at each other, Freddie's hands still on Sam's waist and her hands still on his shoulders.

"You really mean that?" They both asked simultaneously, making them laugh a little.

Sam the happened to glance at the window and saw Carly trying to block access to the door. That's when Sam knew that Carly had seen them.

"Dude, Carly's trying to block the door from Brad and Gibby. Let's just pretend that we're hugging or something." Sam said. Freddie jokingly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen kissing me or something?" He asked jokingly. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You're a nub." Sam said, pulling away from him.

"Yeah, a nub you just made out with." Freddie grinned as they walked over to the door. Sam just smiled and then opened the door, making Carly stumble back a little bit.

"Hey guys. We were just talking." Sam said. Carly stared at them with a blank expression.

"Right. Anyway… we should get back to the project." Brad said slowly, giving Carly a weird expression and then walking off.

"Did you guys see the bird that looked like a monkey? Carly said that there was one out there." Gibby said with a smile. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances and then turned to Gibby.

"No. he flew away before we got there. Now scram." Sam said loudly, making Gibby jump and then run off.

"Are you okay Carls? You look like you've seen a ghost." Freddie said. Carly looked at them and then around her. She then pushed them into the courtyard and closed the door behind her.

"What just happened? I saw… and then… What is going on here?" Carly asked them, throwing her hands into the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Carly. Do you Sam?" Freddie asked Sam.

"No. Are you okay?" Sam asked Carly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't play stupid. I saw you two kissing." Carly snapped. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then back to Carly, smiling.

"You must be hallucinating." Sam and Freddie said in unison. Carly looked at them incredulously as they walked out of the courtyard and out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Carly had seen Sam and Freddie kiss and she was still trying to get them to fess up to it. Eventually, Spencer noticed her acting strange.

"What's up kid?" Spencer asked her as he sat down on the couch next to her. Carly turned the TV off and then turned to him.

"Well, during the lock in at school, Freddie tested his mood-face app out on Sam and her mood came back as in love. When I went to talk to her about it, we got into a bit of a fight and so Freddie went and spoke to Sam about it and then Sam kissed him. When she tried to walk away a few seconds later, Freddie stopped her and kissed her again and I saw them, but they keep telling me that I'm hallucinating." Carly said.

"Wait, they kissed?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. But they keep lying to me." Carly replied.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe they don't want you to know about it? I mean, they always fight so they probably feel weird about telling anyone." Spencer said.

"I know, but they promised me that they wouldn't keep secrets from me. I tell them everything. It just hurts my feelings that they are keeping something this big from me." Carly said.

"I know. why don't you just leave it for now? I mean, stop talking to them about the kiss and just wait for them to fess up about it. It might hurt your feelings, but maybe they just need a little bit of a secret between them so they become closer." Spencer explained.

"I guess. So I just don't say anything more about what I saw. When did you become so smart?" Carly asked as she hugged her brother.

"I'm going to order Chinese food. I was going to make Spaghetti Taco's but Sam ate all of my meatballs. Do you want anything?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the phone.

"Uh, just get me my usual." Carly replied as she got up and walked over to the fridge.

"M'kay." Spencer said and then he walked into his room.

Carly pulled the lemonade out of the fridge and poured it into a glass just as Sam and Freddie walked in laughing about something.

"Hey guys. Want some lemonade?" Carly asked her friends.

"We're good." Sam said as she sat down on the couch and Freddie went over to the computer.

"What were you laughing at?" Carly asked them.

"Just something Fred-dork said." Sam replied. Carly knew that that was all she was going to get so she sipped from her lemonade.

"What are you doing on the computer?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I'm checking the ICarly website." Freddie replied.

"Oh, okay." Carly said. Freddie knew that something else was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Have we got everything for ICarly tomorrow night?" Carly asked him as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah." Freddie replied. He knew that something was upsetting Carly and now so did Sam.

"What? No comments about how you thought you saw us kissing?" Sam asked. Carly just turned her attention to the TV.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carly replied. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, but before they could say anything more about the subject, Spencer walked into the room.

"Hey guys that do not live here." Spencer said.

"Hey." Freddie and Sam said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Spencer asked them.

"Yup. My mum's new boyfriend ate all of the food in my house and I have no money." Sam replied.

"Excuse me for a sec. I have to do something… upstairs… alone." Carly said as she got up and walked upstairs.

"What's up with Carls?" Sam asked Spencer.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer said.

"Spencer…" Freddie said.

"Okay, fine. She knows you two kissed. She's upset because you're basically calling her stupid." Spencer replied.

"We never called her stupid." Sam exclaimed.

"You may not have called her stupid, but by telling her that she was hallucinating when she saw you kissing really hurt her." Spencer said.

"Why would that hurt her?" Sam asked.

"Because you promised her that you wouldn't keep any secrets from her. She tells you guys everything." Spencer said as he walked to the stairs.

"So you're saying that we have to tell her?" Freddie asked.

"No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that maybe her friendship is more important then keeping a silly secret from her. I'm going to check on her and see if she's alright." Spencer disappeared up the stairs and Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch.

"Is he right? I mean, should we just tell the truth?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I kind of liked keeping us a secret though. We didn't have to live up to others expectations or anything." Sam replied.

"I know, but Spencer's right. Her friendship is more than a secret. But I do agree with you. It was good as a secret." Freddie said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Well, we don't have to tell her just yet. We could just wait a little while first and then tell her. That wouldn't do any harm." Sam said.

"True. Okay, so we wait for a while. That way, we're not exactly keeping a secret from her. Freddie said.

"Exactly." Sam said. She and Freddie then exchanged a quick kiss and then they turned their attention to the TV.

They had no idea that Carly and Spencer had heard them and Carly was a little more upset, but she just pretended nothing was wrong and then she and Spencer went down the rest of the stairs and acted as if nothing was wrong.

Later that night, After Carly had gone to bed, she laid there and thought what they had said over. She knew that she had no reason to be mad with them, but she felt betrayed that her two best friends would keep something like this from her. She eventually fell asleep, but she didn't get much sleep because she kept waking up. She just hoped that her friends would tell her their secret soon before she cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carly was getting ready for school, she couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Freddie's secret. She wasn't feeling well, but she wanted to go to school to see if they told her they were dating, but Carly barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before she had to throw up. She ran into the bathroom and threw up, waking Spencer up.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Spencer asked groggily as he held her hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I think I have food poisoning or something." Carly replied.

"Well, you were the only one to eat the egg rolls so that would explain it." Spencer said. He then grabbed a bucket from under the sink once she was on the couch.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just going to change since I won't be going to school." Carly said sadly.

"Why are you sad about that?" Spencer asked.

'I just wanted to go to school to see if Sam and Freddie told me their se-" She stopped talking to throw up into the bucket. She nearly fell over because she was standing up so Spencer helped her up to her room by the elevator, waited outside of her room while she got dressed and then he helped her back downstairs.

"Hola chic- Whoa, Carls are you okay?" Freddie asked he walked into the apartment.

"No. I have food poisoning. I feel-" Carly was cut off again by needing to vomit and that's when Sam walked in.

"whoa, what's going on here?" Sam asked once she had seen Carly.

"She has food poisoning. I'm looking for the right medicine to give her." Spencer said as he dug through the kitchen draws.

"AHA, found it." Spencer yelled out. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and then walked over to Carly, handing her the cup and some medicine. Carly took the medicine and then laid down on the couch just as Gibby walked in.

"Gibby." Gibby said.

"Hey Gibb." Freddie said.

"What's wrong with Carly?" Gibby asked.

"She has food poisoning." Sam replied.

"Oh. Well a good cure for that is raspberry's. I heard that some Australians eat raspberry's when they're sick." Gibby said as he sat down on the couch next to Carly.

"Really? Cool. I'll go down to the store and buy some raspberry's." Spencer said as he grabbed his wallet and jacket and then he headed out of the door, still in his pj's.

"Do you want us to stay here with you today?" Sam asked.

"No. you guys go to school. I'll be fine here with Spencer." Carly replied quietly. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then a few minutes later, they and Gibby left for school.

Carly had a sort of lazy day that day. She knew that she had to do ICarly that night, so she and Spencer did everything they could to help her get better. By the time Freddie, Sam and Gibby got back there she was feeling a lot better, but she still felt sick and weak.

"How are feeling now Carly?" Sam asked as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"A lot better than this morning. How was your day?" Carly asked.

"It was alright. I slept for most of it though so I'm not really sure." Sam replied.

"Yeah. And after you ate the fish sticks, you threw a chair at me." Gibby said loudly.

"Fish sticks make me rambunctious. You shouldn't have been standing in the way." Sam snapped back.

"Please don't fight any more. I got a black eye from trying to stop you from attacking Gibby." Freddie said as he turned around from the computer and what he said was true. His right eye was all black and swollen.

"How hard did you hit him?" Carly asked.

"I didn't hit him. Gibby did." Sam said.

"Gibby?" Carly asked him, turning to face him.

"I went to go punch Sam, but Freddie stepped in front of her and I hit him instead. Sam then kicked me in a place that should NEVER BE KICKED." Gibby yelled.

Carly's face sort of fell when Gibby said that Freddie stepped in front of Sam, but she quickly lost it. But it didn't go unnoticed. Gibby saw it, but decided that he'd ask her when Sam and Freddie weren't around and that was really soon.

"I'm going to go and check the camera lighting for the show." Freddie said as he headed towards the stairs.

"And I'm going to be throwing things at you." Sam said as she followed him up. Gibby waited until they were gone before he spoke.

"Are you okay Carly? Before when I was telling you about how I accidently punched Freddie, you kind of had a weird expression." Gibby explained.

"I'm fine Gibb." Carly said, putting on a fake smile that Gibby saw straight through.

"I know that something is wrong. I am smarter than most people think." Gibby said with a smile. Carly had to smile at that mainly because his smile was infectious.

"I'm just a little upset with someone at the moment. That's all." Carly replied.

"Let me guess, Sam and Freddie." Gibby said. Carly looked at him with a look that said 'how did you know?'

"I saw the look on your face after you came back from talking to them in the courtyard on Saturday. And I saw the look on your face after every time you spoke to them over the last 3 days. Don't mind me asking, but what did they do?" Gibby asked.

"Okay. promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Carly said as she turned to face him.

"I promise." Gibby said.

"Okay. Well, do you know how I told you that I saw a monkey-looking-bird out in the courtyard? Well, what I really saw was Sam and Freddie kissing. When I asked them about it afterwards though, they basically called me stupid by saying that I was hallucinating, but I know what I saw." Carly said.

"I knew you were lying about the monkey-bird. Well, why don't you do something to show them that you know?" Gibby asked.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Well, maybe you could kiss someone in front of them and then say that they're the ones hallucinating and show them how you feel." Gibby said.

"That's a good idea. Would you be able to help me with it?" Carly asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do. But do it after ICarly so you have more time to plan how we're going to do this. We should probably go up there now." Gibby said as he stood up.

"Okay, but we'll use the elevator so that they know that we're coming." Carly said. She and Gibby then got on to the elevator and when they got onto the studio floor, Sam and Freddie were on opposite sides of the room pretending that nothing had happened.

"How much longer till show time?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Uh, half an hour. Aren't you going to get changed?" Freddie asked her. Carly just shook her head.

"Nope. I've decided to stay in my pyjama's for this one." Carly said. she then walked over to a beanbag and sat down on it, pulling out her phone.

_Carly: Gibb, I have an idea on how to do the whole kiss thing._

_Gibby: Awesome. What is pit._

_Carly: Well, I was thinking that we could be talking and then I will just kiss you. That way it's the exact same as what they did._

_Gibby: Okay._

"Who are you texting Carls?" Sam asked Carly.

"No one. Just a friend." Carly replied.

"Which friend?" Sam asked.

"Just a friend." Carly snapped, making Sam drop the subject.

When the half an hour was up, they started the show. Freddie and Sam noticed that Carly was acting strange during the show. She kept glancing at Gibby who would smile and nod and she tried to keep a bit of a distance between her and Sam the entire time. When the show ended, they were about to ask her why she was acting weird, but before they could, they saw her and Gibby kissing. Their jaws literally dropped.

"What… Did that… What going on?" Freddie and Sam asked simultaneously.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Carly said.

"Don't act like you don't know. You and Gibby just kissed." Sam said loudly.

"I think you guys are hallucinating. That never happened." Gibby said. Sam and Freddie stared at them incredulously as they walked out of the room.

"I know that I was not hallucinating when I saw them kiss." Sam said. Freddie agreed and then they both went downstairs and walked up to Carly and Gibby.

"We know that we weren't hallucinating when you two kissed." Sam said to them as she and Freddie stood in front of the couch where they were sitting.

"I have no clue what you two are on about. Do you Carly?" Gibby asked. Carly shook her head.

"No idea. I think they're going a little crazy." Carly replied.

"We know what we saw. We're not stupid. We saw you kiss." Freddie said, crossing his arms.

"You're losing it Freddie. Have you hit your head a little too hard or something?" Gibby asked.

"No. Stop lying to us. We saw you kiss so why can't you just admit it?" Freddie asked.

"Why won't you stop lying to me about you and Sam kissing?" Carly asked as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked quietly.

"Now you're lying to me. I know that you kissed. I saw you out in the courtyard." Carly yelled.

"Carly, calm down." Freddie said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You guys are my best friends. Or at least I thought you were. You lied to me about the one thing that you know I would happy for you about. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like a loser. I never lie to you." Carly said, on the brink of tears.

"We are your best friends. And you're not a loser." Sam said, putting a hand on Carly's shoulder but having it shrugged off.

"Don't.. I always tell you everything. I have never kept anything from you. But that doesn't matter to you. You lied to me and I … I don't think I can forgive you for that." Carly said, tears spilling out of her eyes. She then ran up as fast as she could in her state up the stairs and into her room.

"Carly…" Sam said, heading to the stairs, but being stopped by Gibby.

"I think it's best for you two to give her some space for now. Wait until she's calmed down a bit before you go and talk to her. She just needs some space." Gibby said. Sam and Freddie both sat down on the couch as Gibby snuck up the stairs to check on Carly.

"Carly, can I come in?" Gibby asked once he was at her door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and when Gibby asked, she nodded and wiped some of the tears away.

"I feel so stupid. I thought they were my friends." Carly sobbed. Gibby sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she sobbed into his chest.

"You're not stupid. You're amazing. And they are your friends, but you're just made at them at the moment so you're not talking to them. They never meant to hurt you like this." Gibby said.

"I know, but it still hurts. I never lie to them." Carly sobbed.

"I know that. They probably just thought that they could try and date without you knowing and see if it worked because honestly, I doubt that they would be able to handle everyone coming up to them all of the time and saying how cute of a couple they are." Gibby said.

"They are a cute couple aren't they?" Carly asked a few seconds later as she pulled away from Gibby.

"Yeah, they are." Gibby replied. Carly laughed once, making Gibby smile at the sound of her happiness.

"I should go and apologise to them. You're right. They were probably just trying dating out." Carly said, wiping away the tears. Gibby smiled at her and she smiled back and looked into his eyes.

She had never noticed how much he had changed until this moment. He had lost a lot of his baby fat and was now muscular and he looked more handsome now. As she stared into his eyes, she felt a kind of peace wash over her. Without realising it, they both slowly leant in. the kiss didn't last for very long, 5-6 seconds at most.

They both sort of looked away from each other awkwardly and stared at anything other than each other.

"That was…" Carly started.

"Awkward." Gibby finished.

"Yeah." Carly agreed. They then looked at each other and after a few seconds, they both leant in again. But as their lips connected, they felt something. A weird sensation. They both loved the feeling and before they knew it, they were in the middle of a sweet make out session.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been an hour. Should we go and speak to her now?" Sam asked Freddie. They had just had a fight with Carly and she had stormed up to her room. Gibby had told them to give her some space so they had.

"Yeah. She would be calm by now, I hope." Freddie replied. He and Sam then got off the couch and walked hand-in-hand up the stairs. When they got to Carly's bedroom door, they looked at each other, took a deep breath and then Freddie knocked on the door. When no one answered, Freddie opened the door to the biggest shock ever.

Carly and Gibby were making out, both sitting on Carly's bed. Sam and Freddie, not knowing what to do, quickly closed the door and went down to the Groovy Smoothie for a while. When they got there, they quickly got their smoothie's and then went back to Bushwell, but not going up to the eighth floor, just sitting on the staircase.

"I can't believe that they kissed. I mean…. Wow." Freddie said.

"I know. It's so strange. I mean, Gibby… and Carly? I don't get it." Sam said, sipping from her smoothie and shaking her head.

"I wonder if that's how Carly felt when she saw us kissing." Freddie said. Sam's face fell and Freddie knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay Sam?" Freddie asked. She nodded and he gave her his '_I can see straight through your lie. Tell me the truth'_ look.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. It's just, when Carly said that she'd never forgive us, I wonder if she really meant it. I mean, she is one of the only people that have actually stuck around for me throughout my life and when she said that, I figured that maybe I'm not worth having people stick around for me." Sam said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Freddie put his smoothie down and turned to her.

"Don't you ever think that. You are worthy to have people stick around for you. And if Carly's going to be mean then she obviously doesn't deserve to be your friend. You are the most, loyal, kind, perfect friend and if Carly can't see that, then that's her problem. She'll just be losing someone absolutely amazing." Freddie said.

"But I'm not any of those things. Except for maybe loyal. I'm not perfect and I'm definitely not kind. I treat everyone meanly. I'm surprised that you even stuck around this long." Sam said, turning away from him only to have Freddie pull her back to face him.

"You are perfect in your own way. Everyone is. And you are kind. Remember that time that time when you helped Carly get Andy even though he did end up getting mauled by a mob of Creddie fans? And remember when you helped me break my mum and Lewbert up? And remember when you offered to hit Steven, the guy that cheated on Carly, with your butter sock? And remember when you kissed me on the fire escape? You are one of the kindest people I know, even kinder then Carly. I mean, she would never hit anyone that cheated on you, she never kissed me on the fire escape. She only refused over and over again. You just said yes. And the reason I stuck around is because I know that you are a good person and that you deserve someone to stick around for you, even if you always fight with that person. I love you Sam. That's got to prove that I'm going to stick around for as long as I can." Freddie said. Sam just started sobbing so Freddie pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Sam. I promise that no matter what happens, you will always have me." Freddie whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. She nodded against his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, still crying. They stayed like that, Freddie soothing and holding Sam close for a good half an hour before Sam finally stopped crying.

"Thank you Freddie. That meant a lot." Sam said as she pulled away from him, wiping away the tears.

"Hey, what are boyfriend slash best friends for?" Freddie said. Sam laughed once and then took both of Freddie's hands in her own.

"By the way, I love you too." Sam said quietly. Freddie smiled a dazzling smile and then pulled Sam into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it made Sam feel better and out of breath from the fireworks.

"How about we go to the fire escape and just sit there and talk for a while until you feel better?" Freddie asked.

"I already feel better, but let's go. By the way, it's _our_ fire escape now." Sam said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that." Freddie said, also smiling. He and Sam then stood up, forgetting about the smoothie's and went to their fire escape. Little did they know, Spencer had been coming up the stairs when they had started talking so he had heard the entire conversation. He felt sorry for Sam and after waiting a few minutes, he walked up to his apartment/loft, planning on telling Carly about how Sam felt so that Carly could fix the mess she had made just by uttering a few simple words.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was sitting on the couch, waiting for Carly to come downstairs so that he could talk to her. When she did an hour after he had gotten there and 20 minutes after Gibby had left, Spencer got serious.

"Carly, what did you say to Sam and Freddie before?" Spencer asked, getting off of the couch and following Carly to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, grabbing a peppy cola out of the fridge.

"As I was coming into the building, I decided that instead of talking the elevator, I would take the stairs and when I did, I overheard your friends talking. What you said must have really hurt Sam because she cried for half an hour. So, I'll ask you again. What did you say to her?" Spencer asked.

"Sam was crying?" Carly asked, shock all over her face." Yes. I thought you guys were best friends. I mean, Sam has never cried that much. I'm just glad that Freddie was there to comfort her." Spencer said.

"I might have said that because they had been lying to me about the kiss and not telling the truth, I said that I can't forgive them for that." Carly said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, that explains why Sam thinks that she doesn't deserve anybody. You know, she thought that you were the only person that she could properly trust and now she realises that that person is Freddie. I have never seen that girl that hurt and she's like a second little sister to me so it upset me a lot. I think that you should go and find them and apologise." Spencer said.

"Okay. Did they say where they were going?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. It's about time you learnt to find them yourself." Spencer said and then he disappeared into his room. Carly was a little upset that Spencer had been so harsh, but she knew that she deserved it. She then left the apartment and searched the entire apartment building. The last place she looked was Sam and Freddie's fire escape and sure enough, they were sitting there, Freddie sitting on his chair with his feet up on the ledge, his arms around Sam's waist and Sam sitting on his lap, her legs draped over the right side of the chair, her arms wrapped around Freddie's neck and her head resting on his shoulder. Carly stood in the hallway and watched and listened to them.

"I'm sure Carly will calm down enough so that we can talk her. I'm sure she was just saying that because she was upset." Freddie said.

"I know, but it still hurt. I mean, who am I supposed to have as my best friend now? I mean, girl best friend." Sam said quickly, not wanting to offend Freddie who smiled.

"I understand. I'm sure Carly is still your girl best friend. How about we stop talking about this and just relax? I'm sure that everything will be alright." Freddie said, pulling Sam closer and looking into her eyes. Sam smiled and then leant in to kiss him, pulling him closer a few seconds after their lips collided. Carly had a sudden memory of her and Gibby up in her room and she faintly smiled. She thought about leaving them alone to have some privacy, but then she remembered how mad Spencer had looked so she knocked on the window.

Sam and snapped their heads to look at the window and when they saw who it was they both stood up, but Sam held onto Freddie's right bicep in case she needed some help if she cried. Freddie looked at Sam and smiled slightly, nodding and then turned back to Carly as she got onto the fire escape.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"I came to apologise. I was way out of line there and I shouldn't have said what I said. It was wrong and stupid and I really didn't mean it. I was just mad and it sort of slipped out." Carly said.

"So you were thinking that you wouldn't be able to forgive us?" Sam asked. Freddie turned to look at her and saw that she was trying to hold back tears so he stepped a little more in front of her and stepped back a little bit into her so that she would feel more comfortable, which she did. Sam hid her face behind Freddie's shoulder and Freddie grabbed one of her hands in his own.

"No, I wasn't, honestly. I was thinking that it might take a little longer than usual to forgive you, so like an hour or two longer, but then when I tried to say that, it came out wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you guys, especially you Sam. I was upset that you guys wouldn't tell me the truth about you kissing. I mean, even though I love that you two are together and not trying to kill each other now, I was upset that two of my best friends kept such a big secret from me. I don't know if that made sense to you, but I mean it." Carly said. She watched Sam and Freddie's reactions carefully. She watched as Freddie looked to Sam and waited for her to look up at him. When she did, he gave her look that asked if she was okay which she nodded to. She then took a deep breath, pecked Freddie's lips and then looked over at Carly, letting go of Freddie's arm and walking over to Carly, pulling her into a big hug, which Carly returned.

"I'm so sorry." Carly sobbed, the tears now falling onto Sam's shoulder as they hugged.

"I know. I'm sorry too, for keeping the secret and for making you feel like you were stupid." Sam said, the tears also falling. They then pulled out of the hug as they felt someone brush past them and when they looked, they saw Freddie disappear down the corridor. They both followed him and saw that he went to his an apartment down the hall where an old lady named Lucinda lived.

"Hey Lucy. Could I please come in?" Freddie asked.

"Of course my boy. I haven't seen you for a 3 days. I was starting to get worried." Lucy said as Freddie went inside. She then closed the door and Sam and Carly stared at the door, not sure what to do.

"Why did he just go into Lucinda Crawley's apartment?" Carly asked Sam who shrugged.

"I have no clue." Sam replied.

"Should we leave him alone for a while so he can talk to her or should we intervene?" Carly asked.

"I think we should leave him. In the last 3 days he kept the kiss a secret, he dealt his crazy ,other who was sick was refusing to go hospital, he was worried about his cousin Sophia who has just found out she's got cancer and he's had to go to a counselling session with his uncle so that he didn't attack the counsellor." Sam said as she and Carly walked back to the Shay's apartment.

"Wow. Why did he have to do all of that? He never usually does that." Carly said.

"Actually, he's always that busy. He's always trying to deal with some family crisis. He's so busy half of the time that he has no time to breathe. I mean, he's busy with ICarly 4 days a week, he has school ,AV club, train club, Teaching Fencing to young kids, helping his family get over their problems, heaps of homework and a lot of questions to answer and videos to watch each week. He barely has any time to do anything for himself." Sam said as they walked into the apartment.

"Really? Well, why doesn't he just get some help from someone?" Carly asked, going to the fridge and grabbing a drink for her and Sam.

"I don't know. I talked to him about it yesterday, but he seems fine to do it. I mean, he said that he was okay with doing all of the work. He said he likes doing all of it for others." Sam said.

"Wait, didn't he say that he also had to go to some crazy art gallery with Spencer, that he had to go to the soap parade with Gibby, that he had to go that anger management class with Wendy, he has to go to that MMA fight and that meat parade with you and that he had to help me with making a video to send to my father?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. He also said something about going to a heap of things with his mum to make her feel like her son wasn't a rebel. He needs to cut himself a break. He's going to wear himself out before the weeks even over." Sam said as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked her.

"To find Freddie." Was all Carly heard as Sam walked out of the apartment and down the hall. The only thing Sam knew what to do was to yell at Freddie and tell him he was a waste of space. Now she was also adding kissing and being sweet in private to the list. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew that he needed help and she wasn't going to let him stand there in the dark while he needed help. She had changed over the past three days, even if it was just for Freddie, and she knew that it was time to get in touch with her inner helpful, caring, girly side, no matter how much it might want to make her puke.


End file.
